A locomotive or other rail vehicle may be equipped with a radio communication system including a radio in a cab of the locomotive and an antenna mounted on a roof of the locomotive. The radio communication system may include one or more radios using one or more antennas, such as when transmitting and receiving voice and data communications with different radios. The configuration of radio communication systems may change during the lifetime of a locomotive due to technological or regulatory concerns. For example, the radio communication system may be regulated by a governmental agency and the regulations may change. As another example, it may be desirable to add a new radio and/or antenna as radio technology improves or if new radio spectrum becomes available. Thus, radios and their associated antennas may be added and/or removed during the lifetime of the locomotive. One solution for adding an antenna to a locomotive includes finding a suitable location for the antenna on the roof of the locomotive, drilling an access hole in the roof, running cable from the antenna to the radio, and securely fastening the antenna to the roof of the locomotive. This solution may be time consuming and costly due to labor costs and non-productive maintenance time of the locomotive. In addition, the mounting area of the antenna may be subject to water intrusion, which may result in damaged equipment and/or require further maintenance time.